justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dance All Nite
|artist = Anja |year = 2011 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Dark Purple Orange (Beta) |gc = Light Pink Green (Beta) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |lc = Pink |pictos = 80 |nowc = GiveMeMore |perf = Julia Spiesser }} "Dance All Nite" by Anja is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman dressed very similar to a pop-star. She has short violet hair and a small magenta microphone accessory on her left ear. She wears a short sleeved purple dress with a shiny orange ruffle, a shiny orange vest with pink puffballs, and purple knee-high boots that also have elements of pink. Background The background consists of a reflective black runway, with rotating black squares that feature differently colored thin lights. The background is also teal and blue. Right before the song starts, a female voice can be heard saying "Check one, two. Check one, two.". On the Xbox 360 version, the background has some slight effect differences. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Swing your right arm in front of you. Swing your left arm under your right, then lay your head down on your arms. Givememore gm 1.png|All Gold Moves GiveMeMore gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Dance All Nite is featured in the following Mashups: *''Disturbia'' *''(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life'' *''So What'' Appearances in Playlists Dance All Nite appears in the following Playlist: *Pop! Pop! *Electro Sounds Captions Dance All Nite appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Girly Groove *Girly Walk *Twist N Clap *Winding Down Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Anja in the series. *'' '' is the only song by Anja to have a music video. **It is also the first song by Ubisoft to have a music video. *'' '' is in the Sweat Attack playlist, even though its effort rating is 1/3, which is the lowest effort rating. **However it has the highest difficulty rating: 3/3. *During the second chorus, the coach accidentally steps out of the platform with her right foot. *The coach appears on the NTSC Wii boxart of with a slightly darker color palette and her dress is slightly diffrent, along with her boots. *There is a glitch with the background on the Wii: sometimes, the rotating squares in the background stay frozen in place, but they still light up. *A remixed version of the song appears in the video game . Gallery Game Files givememore cover generic.png|''Dance All Nite'' Givememore jd3 background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots Givememore jd3 menu wii.png|''Dance All Nite'' on the menu (Wii/PS3) Givememore jd3 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Wii/PS3) Beta Elements jd3 wii boxart ntsc.png|The coach s appearance on the game cover (near top right) Others givememore choreo error.png|Choreography error (the coach steps out of the platform with her right foot) Videos Official Audio DANCE ALL NITE Official music video Just Dance 3 "Dance All Nite" by Anja Dance All Nite (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Just Dance 3 - Dance All Nite - 5 Stars Dance All Nite - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Dance All Nite - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Dance All Nite Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs by Anja Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Julia Spiesser